Lethe - Remember
by Johnswelsh
Summary: Castiel is one of the many angelic souls left to roam lethe for eternity. But as he starts to forget who he is, he starts to remember he's left something behind. Lethe Verse, inspired by Teaandchess


He was one of he brightest souls she'd seen, an angel, one with black stains on his grace that seemed to sully his light a little. From time to time he would ramble in Enochian, drifting around the water as if he was searching for a part of himself left behind. He was already forgetting, already cleansing himself but there were times when he hesitated, as if he was lost.

So she decided to help him herself. She led him to the ocean, to the fountains, even offered him the choice of a form, but he seemed content jut to drift as light. As if whatever he as looking for would notice him only in this shape. But she liked to watch this particular angel.

It took him a long time to just give up he search, she doubted he even remembered who he was looking for and it entertained her. Amazing, how after all this time, he still loved that twisted thing. Still spent his afterlife searching endlessly for her until he simply forgot.

Maybe it was her being cruel, maybe she just liked to experiment from time to time. This one was special, and she liked to see what he could do.

But as all things eventually went, it did get boring.

"You've been a good boy, haven't you?" She asked him one day when he just wandered around a beach, muttering the same words over and over in Enochian.

"Olpirt vnig ladna."

"I know you do. But you didn't answer my question."

"Olpirt vnig ladna?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked him, watching his light only bob a bit before he turned back to the water. He was too simple now, too pure to understand her completely.

"Olpirt."

"Honestly I wouldn't have given you a second thought. But I think the way you love her is amusing." She tapped her chin. "Can you even remember her name? Her true one?

"Let's play a game. Tell me her name and I'll show her to you."

She watched his heads bob, as if he was confused at her words, but she saw a flicker of understanding cross his faces. "Vran ol olpirt?"

"Mmm hmm. Only if you win the game."

He seemed to stir, as if he was gathering what little knowledge he had left. "Olpirt?"

"That's cheating. That's what her name means, not what it is." She smiled at him. "Think really hard, angel. You remember her, don't you? or have you forgotten? You've spent so long here already…"

"N-" his faces cringed, as if remembering hurt too much and his firey wings flexed in anger at his inability to remember. His heads began to nip at one another in frustration and the angel's light glowed furiously.

And then he stopped, entire body freezing s if he'd been petrified.

In a horrendous accent, something that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, the angel screeched the words. "Nahhh-herr-ahhh?"

He sounded as if he hadn't said the word in thousands of years.

She clapped, amused he'd been able to pull it from his mind as well as he did. "Look at you. A bit off on the pronunciation but, close enough."

"Nahara."

The second time he said it it sounded like a storm, like lightening and thunder and rain as he repeated the words. "Nahara. Nahaaaaara. Naharanaharanahara."

"I get it," she held up a hand, not amused by his attitude.

"Want. Nahara."

"Look at you, learning new words every day." Her sarcasm had his faces scowling at he as he impatiently bobbed.

She looked at him, smiling a wicked smile before leading him down the beach. "At least, unlike your father, I keep my word."

He followed her, impatiently twisting about as everything started coming back to him but by bit, he couldn't remember exactly who he was yet but he remembered he loved something. That once he had to let it go and slowly he was remembering what. "Remembering who.

"She was never far, you know," Sheol said as the breeze flew her skirts about her. "You just didn't look hard enough. But I do get so bored so easily."

He had't been paying attention. He didn't care what Sheol would tell him from now on.

It was her.

Though she had chosen a form, he could see her. See the dark, sharp thorns that made up what she was and he went to her, muttering enochian until she faced him.

"There, see? Happy ending, like your little girl wanted," Sheol murmured as she watched, the demon doing nothing as the angel slipped beside her, light glowing a little brighter as he rested his grace over her. "Not too bad if I say so myself. God would be so proud of this one."

He ignored her, too content in finding his place beside this soul, muttering her true name and getting visibly excited whenever she noticed him.

"Nahara," he whispered to her, pressing his grace over her and feeling content enough to never leave her again.

In some time he'd forget her gain, lose her, and wander the beaches searching for his soulmate. And again, Sheol would have to talk him by the metaphorical hand and lead him back to her. It was a strange sort of parody of when the Angel first pulled her from the Lethe, losing her, finding her, and then losing her again. Maybe they were destined to be that way for didn't know.

She didn't care.

"Try not to lose her this time, Castiel," she warned, but her voice lacked any threat to it. "You never know when you'll lose her forever."

Leaving the souls behind she shot one last glance at the angel and demon, amused at how these to seemed to fit so well together.

Being sure he wouldn't wander off and lose her again so soon, she vanished just as the sun had begun to set.


End file.
